foreverbuddehsfandomcom-20200215-history
Milan125 (KingOfDaPuppies or Noah Moretti)
Noah Moretti (also known as Mil, Milan, molon, Milan125, and KingOfDaPuppies) is a 14 year old guy that lives in New Jersey. He is the creator of ForeverBuddehs and pretty much started it all off. He has black hair, brown eyes, weighs around 130 lbs, and is around 5'9 in height. Noah used to play on a game called Roblox. His character was called Milan125. A few months into the game, he met Stephanie5465 (or Stephanie Bell). They soon became the best of friends. Noah eventually went on to meet Cassey6495 in a Warrior cats RP game. They became friends through the group RaveClan. Noah met Kyuubi22 in the same game a couple of months later. As time progressed and the relations grew, Noah grew increasingly bored of Roblox. He started to hear about the game Minecraft. After watching videos about it, he eventually convinced his parents to buy it for him. Singleplayer was fun and all, but he wanted to play on a server. He downloaded Hamachi, created a network, and got Stephanie join. And thus, the first server was born. Noah created the first servers like Puppies and Woof. He had also gotten most of the people on Hamachi to join, such as Kyuubi, Cassey, Luna, and Becky. His anger is one of the most visible aspects of his personality. He has a pretty short temper and will most definitely lash out at you if you do something he doesn't like, but it's mainly out of his hatred for stupidity. However, he can be kind, funny, and quite perverted at times as well. Noah loves to be creative. He's always trying to step it up a notch, create something new and original. On every server, he's seen to be creating massive contraptions using redstone and such. He especially enjoys modded Minecraft. He even created his own modpack for a server known as MechCraft. He is proud of his vast knowledge when it comes to mods and so, but can't help people that much because of his lack of patience. Noah absolutely loves animals, especially his dog Daisy. He likes ramen noodles and cookies. His favorite TV show is Adventure Time. He agoes to a special advanced highschool for medical purposes that he just calls 'the academy.' He has a girlfriend called Emily. He likes to read and write. Some of his favorite book series are Heroes of Olympus and Warrior Cats. Noah's Relationship with the Others Stephanie Noah shares a love-and-hate relationship with Steph. They're the perfect example of frenemies. They've been around since the beginning and have become amazingly close friends, but have also had their fair share of vicious arguments. Noah often dislikes Stephanie because of how she tends to display her lack of common sense or when she's unknowingly doing something that he finds annoying. Otherwise, he really appreciates her kindness, especially when she gives him gifts on the server or makes things for him when he's feeling down. He always seeks her advice whenever he's in a pickle and feels like she's the only person he can really relate to. They also like being perverted with eachother and often refer to eachother as 'best friends with benefits.' Kyuubi Noah most of the time just hates him. It's mainly because of the way how Kyuubi acts, at least in Noah's eyes. He thinks of him as the most concieted and annoying person among the group. They get into a lot of arguments, almost daily, but they do have their fair share of friendlyness. Since Kyuubi is the only other male in the group, Noah does have a bit of respect for him and goes to him when he needs to have some 'guytalk.' Noah sometimes like to delve into vast discussions pertaining many topics, especially scientific theories and so, with Kyu. He even jokingly states that he's gay for him. (Or not *winks at Kyu*) Luna Noah first met Luna in the game FeralHearts, before the network existed. They roleplayed as lion mates for a long time until Noah eventually stopped playing. That was when he started hanging out on the network. One day he suddenly remembered Luna and checked his FH account, also happening to see that Luna had sent him a message that very day. He returned and got her to join the group. Noah did have 'feelings' for Luna at a point of time and they were even 'wubbies,' but after a long series of being together, fighting, splitting, and then getting together again, Noah pretty much lost all remains of his feelings for her. Now they're just great friends. Noah enjoys making fun of things (and even the others), staying up till 4 AM, and roleplaying with her. Cassey Noah's relationship with Cassey was the most neutral out of all the others. He never argued that much with her. Although, he does get mad at her lack of common sense, but he can't blame her because of her young age. He likes being very perverted with her, mostly because of how she reacts.